Shards of Potential
by Shahismael
Summary: A collection of ideas and beginnings that haven't enough to them to build into a full story. I may come back and do more, if so then will leave the original sections in here.
1. Potter Creed

**A Meeting of Worlds - Harry Potter x Assassins Creed  
**

Newly appointed Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold was terrified.

Torn between desperation and fear, she had been forced to come here and ask for aid.

That Monster had given her no other option she could think of, and she had tried. Years of fighting both Him and the Wizengamot to allow her Aurors to actually do anything of worth in the conflict had taken their toll on her.

Almost anything was better than this.

She stood before the large double doors, ancient oak inlaid with cold iron studs. The walls were thick stone and the gardens that surrounded her were ornate but she could recognise the strategic placements and designs of the garden from her Auror experience. The almost archer slit windows of the house added to the impression that to attack this building would be a major mistake.

The small boxes with the red lights followed her movement; she felt like a specimen under observation and didn't like the sensation, not one bit.

The double doors swung open and a backlit figure motioned her to enter. She looked over the simple but impressive decor of the historic building and flinched as the two bland and almost identical guards moved towards her.

"Apologies Ma'am, but we need you to leave your wand and any other weapons with us here. You will place the items in this box; you will lock it and retain the key for your security. Once that is done, we'll give you a quick sweep to make sure nothing has been missed, then you can attend your appointment."

She nodded shakily, even with a calming smile; these men moved like Alastor did when he was on edge. Her gut screamed danger at her, but she soldiered on.

It was unnerving but then again, what should she expect having come to Witch Hunters for help.

Thinking it better safe than sorry regarding their possible reactions to some of her belongings, she placed her wand and anything magical on her except her wedding ring and robes into the box, she grasped hold of the key with a death grip.

The guards waved some sort of muggle wand over her and each called out clear once they had finished their checks.

They both moved back to their posts as a door opened to one side and a tall austere man entered the hall. Pale brown, almost dirty blonde hair slicked back in a manner similar to Abraxas Malfoy, cold blue eyes focused on her and seemed to penetrate to her soul. He looked her over and then gave her a small nod. "Minister Bagnold, a pleasure to meet you, please come in."

She nodded in response and followed the man into a study she would be proud to own herself. Old and rare books lined three walls, above the fireplace was a strange crest, similar to the crusaders cross, with a crossed sword and axe beneath it, a small fire warming the room. To one side sat a glass cabinet with strange contraptions resting on velvet. A large antique mahogany desk drew the eye and the man sat in the matching chair marked with religious icons.

Having settled he motioned to one of the chairs opposite the desk, "Please, sit. Drink?"

"If you don't mind." She managed to say without stuttering.

He nodded and a few seconds later the door opened and a young woman entered the room with a tray with a tea set upon it. The resemblance too close to be anything but family, a daughter perhaps. The woman smiled and poured out a cup of tea for Millicent, exactly as she liked it.

Millicent took the hint.

Having taken a sip of his own tea and allowed himself a sigh of pleasure, the man focused his entire attention upon Millicent as the woman moved into her place by the door. "Before we begin, please accept my heartfelt congratulations on your recent promotion. I hope you have many good years in the position as Minister. With that out of the way, on to business. I am surprised that one of your kind has come to request our aid, especially one with such rank as you. I was of the belief that it was against your laws to allow such an event to happen. Even then, I would have expected an intermediary rather than in person. You must be desperate indeed."

Swallowing her pride, Millicent nodded, "We are losing. It's not if but when. The Dark Lord is brutal and efficient in his plans and actions. He has somehow rediscovered the Taboo spell, for a magical to merely speak his name will draw his attention. Then he sends a strike team to hunt his prey. A few, he personally deals with. We have taken extensive losses and the people are on the edge of just surrendering rather than fight any more. The mere sight of him causes morale to shatter and my people to flee. I need allies who can stop him."

"Allies who can stop him... and what price would you be willing to pay if we were to aid you."

"Once he is done with us, he will come for the muggles, you have no chance against him and his armies without our help."

The man chuckled, "Believe what you will. I asked you a question. No bravado, no bluster. How desperate are you to be sitting within these halls? Sitting before me and asking for my help?"

She tried to maintain eye contact with him before turning away, "What do you want?"

"From my sources, you are in dire need of funds, manpower and intelligence on your enemies. You have recalled everything you have and you are in dire need of something to change the war. So I shall give you what you desire. I shall change the war. Provide you gold to spend to acquire materials and manpower. I will give you information on your enemies. I shall even have a few removed from the conflict. In return you will provide me with a few small items."

When she looked up at him with a flicker of hope in her eyes he smiled internally as he struck.

"My price is a complete copy of all your texts, all of them. Including those held in that mysterious little department of yours. I will require the gold to be returned with a five percent compound interest per year until repaid. I will require a seat on your Wizengamot, I will of course assign a proxy there as my agent to keep an eye on things. The Ministry of Magic will owe my Order a debt which will be repaid as we call upon it. And finally a magical child, healthy and unaltered. I don't care about lineage, preferably less than six months old."

"Why would Witch Hunters want a magical child?"

When he smiled at her all she could think of was a kneazle playing with its prey, "My dear lady, who ever said we were Witch Hunters."

00000

"The exchange was completed without problem Madam Minister."

"Good." Millicent rubbed her eyes, she had thought herself tired of the war before, now it was much worse. The prices she was having to pay to keep her people safe were weighing upon her conscience, it had been a while since she had a good night's sleep without nightmares. "Tell me what happened."

The auror nodded, "We met at the agreed time and place, the warehouse was empty of anything bar a large muggle contraption with a smaller one beside it, the larger one had a room sized box on its back. A muggle woman matching the description you gave us exited the smaller one. She advanced towards us remaining just out of the light from the contraption, waiting at a mid-point. I advanced to meet her, Aurors Brown and McKinnon guarding the flanks, the Aurors Prewitt guarded our extraction and backs, Apprentice Auror Shacklebolt carried the bag of texts and the... package. Auror Bones was sent to check on the cargo in the larger contraption. Bones confirmed the contents, five tons of unmarked gold bullion. She attached the portkeys and sent the crates to the secure site. Aurors Black and Potter confirmed arrival at the secure site and then portkeyed the crates and their contents to the second site to prevent possible tracking or information leaks. They then voluntarily underwent obliviation of the secondary location to secure that information. Shacklebolt delivered the... package and bag to the muggle and she returned to the contraption. The muggles exited the warehouse and my team cleaned the site of any traces. We walked to the extraction point and took the portkey which we then destroyed upon arrival. The team debriefed, underwent voluntary obliviations of the nights events and returned to their duties. They know they were on a top secret mission and that officially they were on patrol that night. I came directly here. Permission to speak freely Minister."

She nodded to him. "Go ahead."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? You sold a magical child to muggles for gold! Never mind the magic amongst muggles issue. But a child for money! Where the hell did my mentor go?"

Millicent sighed, "I sold my pride, honour and soul to win the war Frank, for all the other children. We're losing, Merlin, it's only a matter of time until we've lost. I'm doing what I can to save as many lives as possible and get rid of the Dark Lord." She sighed again and threw her quill onto the desk. "Go home. See your wife and son."

Frank Longbottom grunted before storming towards the door.

"Frank!" Millicent called out, relieved when he stopped. "I'm already going to hell for this, don't do anything that means you'll follow me. You're too good a man to be like me."

00000

Sybil Trelawney sat before the desk, attentive and focused upon the man opposite her. Once again she nervously flicked some imaginary lint from the sleeves of her suit.

"You summoned me sir?"

"I did indeed, you are up to date with events in your world. This Dark Lord matter."

Knowing that it was a rhetorical question, she answered anyway. "Yes sir, well aware. I'm not important enough for the attention of the big players, so I am ignored for the most part."

"Good. Your record says your ancestor was a Cassandra Trelawney, a Seer I believe the term is. Do you have any of that talent?"

"Unfortunately, not that I am aware of sir."

"Pity. But you know the craft, the signs and such. Could you replicate an event?"

"You mean a Prophesy? I could with a little set up and preparation. The timing is difficult, but I could probably manage it. Might I ask why sir?"

"You will be entering a long term, deep cover mission. The current divination teacher for Hogwarts is about to have an unforeseen accident. You are to apply for the position and during the interview, you will provide a Prophesy to the Headmaster. The wording can be worked on with your handler, your expertise would be useful in combination with their understanding of the target. It must be as genuine as possible, there must be no doubts in his mind."

"I understand sir."

"We predict that you will be hired and become a political prisoner within Hogwarts. We will call upon you from time to time for minor missions. Is this agreeable?"

"I can do this sir. Who is my handler?"

He picked up a file and checked a note, "Your contact will be an Argus Filch."

00000

"So this is the child. What do we know?"

The woman opened the file and began to read out the information held within. "There is a very basic magical file, everything of importance is either from our side or gathered from investigations already completed. The child's name is Irene Holmes, daughter of Firstborn witch Branwen Holmes nee Gwythyr and a normal father Benedict Holmes. Both deceased as of three days ago. Both murdered by Deatheaters whilst sleeping, they sealed the house and set it on fire. Magical police arrived during the attack and managed to rescue the girl. Report holds that she had produced a sphere of clean air around her keeping the smoke away. No living kin on either side of the border according to our investigations. The girl is just under five months old, perfectly healthy and has a good set of lungs when upset, that part I can promise you."

With a slight glare at the dozing child for the headache she currently had from said crying, she turned the pages in the file to reach the next section. "Benedict Holmes was an only child, good family, suitable family assets, had excellent health and was physically fit. Well educated, enough to be considered as a potential Initiate for the higher circles, not just grunt work. Became a lecturer at Bristol University after serving in the Army for a tour in Northern Ireland, medically discharged due to injuries received in the field, bomb shrapnel and sniper injury, met Branwen through his Lectures. His later political leanings and actions deemed him unsuitable for recruitment and as such was listed for observation. Any children he would have were also marked for observation."

Turning to some parchment held in the file, "Branwen was a member of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts before she left aged 15 having finished her OWLs with 9 O's. Many tutors have marked their disappointment at her choice and several offered her apprenticeships in an attempt to tempt her to stay. Officially, she left due to wanting to return to the normal world having been unable to deal with the transition. Unofficially, she was sexually assaulted by at least one other student, from what we have managed to gather, it is much more likely to have been a group. The only individual we know was involved was another member of Ravenclaw who was too well connected to be charged, case was dropped due to lack of evidence against citizens of outstanding character. Her medical records from Hogwarts were lost in the transfer to the ministry for the case. Seeing as they were transferred directly we know they were lost purposefully at the ministry. She returned home and barely missed a gas leak incident, the results of which killed the rest of her family less than a week after she returned. She had apparently missed her last train and stayed at a friend's, the police were still investigating the scene when she returned home. The stress triggered a miscarriage, she was unaware she was pregnant at that point. I believe that this incident was a poor cover up by magicals of a murder attempt. Self-study and good exams got her into university where she met her future husband who was eleven years her senior."

Turning to some printed sheets, "They married two years ago and moved shortly after due to a new lecturers position Benedict acquired at Sheffield University, Branwen was employed as his teaching assistant. Both parents were highly intelligent and studious individuals. Both healthy with no known genetic issues. No deformities or issues from the birth in the child."

The man nodded. "Good, find out the names of those who attacked the girl's mother in school and the names of the Deatheaters involved in her parents murders. We may revisit those incidents later." He looked the woman up and down for a moment before smiling at her. "I do believe I have an excellent candidate in mind to raise the child. Irene Holmes died with her parents, ensure the proper documents are dealt with. Hermione Granger will be given the very best education and training we can provide."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Of course, I always did like that name and my granddaughter will be a worthy bearer of it."

"Granddaughter... Father!?"

"Who else did you think I would allow to raise such an important part of the Project. I trust no-one more than my own blood to raise her to the proper standards."

"But I'm not even married!"

"And? It's a modern world child, you need to adapt, to move with the times. Anyway I thought you were dating that Willows fellow?"

He ignored his flustered daughter and chuckled as he leant down over the crib where his new granddaughter tried to reach his face. "Hello little one, I have great plans for you and Project Heka. Welcome to the family."

00000

 **1991**

Alexander Granger sat in his chair looking at his granddaughter over the records he was reading. She sat at attention, aware of her surroundings and waiting for his judgement. He smiled internally at her alert state and the fact that her eyes constantly observed her surroundings.

Nodding in approval he placed the file down and looked at her over steepled fingers.

"I am very proud of you Hermione, your mum, mother and father would also be proud of you." Her smile lit the room for him. "We have received the letter from the school as expected and we will proceed as planned."

He stood and motioned her to follow him. "Your test results are more than excellent, physical, educational and magical. Your tutors are all pleased with your progress."

"Thank you granddad."

"You are most welcome child. Now, you are about to enter relatively unfamiliar territory. We have limited access to the magical world through adult agents and wish to learn everything we can, strengths and weaknesses. The chance for information gained during your education is too great an opportunity to miss out on. Any sign of a piece of Eden is to be reported for analysis. Do not attempt to acquire any such item yourself without authorisation and support. I want you to do your best, but make sure you are safe, make friends and allies. We will be proud of you no matter what you choose to do."

"I'll make you proud granddad, I just wish mum was here too."

He smiled sadly and knelt beside her, gathering her into a hug, "Me too little one, me too."

After a moment he stood and patted her on her head, "Go get ready, we have your first contact with a future tutor in ten minutes. Remember the cover story and everything should be fine. May the Father of Understanding protect and guide you."

She smiled up at him, "You too granddad, you too."

00000

 **AN:** The last two paragraphs, particularly the last 2 lines, were something that jumped into my mind one day whilst playing Assassins Creed. Then came the 'What if' moment. What if the AC universe was the same as the Potterverse. What if Hermione Granger was raised by the Templars and could get access to an Animus. What would Harry Potter be like in his war against Voldemort be like if the Bleed Effect came into play?

All good and fun questions to play with.

As for Alexander Granger, I couldn't help but imagine Charles Dance in that role, its difficult not to after Tywin Lannister.


	2. In Nomine Figuli

**In Nomine Figuli**

Luna stepped back and glanced at Rodolphus Lestrange, her words a whisper barely heard, "What have you done?"

Rodolphus sneered at her, his wand raised and ready to strike the blood traitor down. But then she ran, not towards her allies, but from the room, grabbing the Longbottom boy and the Weasley girl by the shoulders and pulling them after her, the Weasley boy followed them in a half daze as his arms bled from strange wounds. Strangely, she left behind the Mudblood's corpse. He let his expectations leave his mind and looked upon her with fresh eyes, she wasn't afraid of the Death Eaters, not even Bellatrix who had reached the doorway just before her laughing at having slain her cousin. But her eyes showed that she was afraid of the Potter boy who had simply gone silent and rigid.

He turned to focus upon the boy and froze in turn as he watched the fingers wrapped around his wand shift into a different grip.

He felt his heart clench in cold confusion.

That was his Master's grip.

Malfoy, obviously noticing the change in the game, swiftly moved towards a different exit, Rookwood in his shadow.

In the next breath, a torrent of sheer power and presence flooded the room, all still present reflexively stepped back as power crackled in the air. Runes, long unseen within the stone arch began to light up in faint green fire, the curtain now violently shifting in an unfelt breeze.

The werewolf moved to touch the boy, "Harry?"

He never made contact.

As his fingers came within an inch of the boy, a spark of energy leapt the gap and the half breed screamed as he fell to his knees, clasping at his hand. A hand that looked more bestial claws and fur than human flesh.

Mad-Eye grabbed hold of his apprentice as the other auror reached for the half breeds shoulder. A triggered portkey whisked the pair away in a swirl of colour and a screamed cry of denial.

Macnair had simply turned and ran, cutting Nott down with his axe in an attempt to quickly escape. Macnair who enjoyed the Hunt, Macnair who happily faced beasts and monsters of nightmares had turned and run at the mere sight of the boy.

"No more."

The boys whispered words echoed through the chamber, silencing the constant whispers from the arch. He turned his head slightly to look at the others from the corner of his eye. Surrounded in darkest ebony, hateful green glowed within the shadows, anger and malice almost physical as he lazily motioned towards Dolohov.

He spoke but one word, without emotion or intensity, a simple statement of fact.

"Burn."

And he did.

00000

Bellatrix gleefully sang as she skipped towards the floo, until without warning, a silver crescent of magic sliced into her ankles, the Achilles tendons severed in sudden agony. She screamed as she fell to the ground, and blinked as the shock set in as a waif of a girl ran past, leading the ragtag remnants of the children's rescue force. She quickly bombarda'd the other floo exits as she ran, calling out for the Rookery as she pushed the other children through the floo. Bellatrix raised her wand to curse the girl, when she caught sight of her face. She was looking behind Bellatrix, not at her. As Bellatrix frowned in confusion, the girls eyes met hers, "I'm sorry, but better you than us."

In the next blink, the floo flared and they were gone.

From the shadows the Dark Lord stepped forward, rare confusion on his face as he pondered the girl's unusual but amusing actions. He ignored his injured lieutenants whimpering as she began to heal the wounds.

"My Lord!" Macnair's voice called from the lifts, "We need to leave now!"

From the fountains, a tired and old voice interrupted, "I'm afraid that I can't allow that." Dumbledore stepped forward, his stance ready but relaxed enough to pass for casual. "It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom. The Auror's are on their way."

Macnair carefully moved around the 2 Titans of magic as he came to Bellatrix and began to drag her to the floo, "Fix your damn legs before he catches us." he snarled, his eyes full of fear.

The Dark Lord ignored his minions and sneered at his old foe, "By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!"

Their angry stares, each waiting for the first motion to show their attack, were broken as Selwyn entered the hall screaming, his hand clamped around a bleeding stump of his left arm as he ran away from the shadows, whimpering as he glanced back the way he came. Both titans watched in confusion as the man ignored the threat they posed and refocused their attentions as a low growl echoed through the hall, a growl they both recognised the source of.

With a blur of motion and a suddenly cut off scream, a mass of flesh rammed into the death eater and shattered his ribcage with the sheer force behind those claws. The werewolf was unlike any either Voldemort of Dumbledore had witnessed before. Thrice the muscle mass, this was a beast of war, no stretched and distorted form bound in the meat of humanity. A thick brown pelt covered the flesh, stained in the red of its prey. Strange markings filled with green magic pulsed along its form, sigils and swirls gently glowing along its muscled limbs. Instead of pain filled and maddened eyes, the beasts eyes were cold and controlled, cunning and calculating, full of hate and hunger.

"Moony. Come." The calm tone of Harry Potter broke their frozen forms and both turned to face the youth. Both with wands held at the ready, their magic and bodies reacting to the new danger.

Harry stood tall and regal, the limp form of Hermione Granger cradled in his arms, her skin pale as her lungs wheezed as she drew breath. The Werewolf, Remus Lupin, padded and sat at Harry's side like a tame dog. Although the size difference meant he might as well have been standing beside his master. Rather than white surrounding emerald green eyes, now black orbs with a ring of balefully glowing green sat in their place. Blood dripped from his brow as his scar appeared as a fresh wound.

Dumbledore opened his mouth first, "Harry..."

"No. You do not get to speak. I'm going home, do not follow me. Leave me alone. Tom, you get one warning, this was it."

With that he began to walk through the hall, Remus padding alongside his master. The floo flared brightly and they entered without a word.

Both Dumbledore and Voldemort watched his journey and turned to face each other to continue their battle. Dumbledore gasped as he clutched at his chest, his awareness of the school wards shattering under the burning Will of another. As he staggered, Voldemort grinned and took the opportunity to slay his enemy, with a gleeful "Avada Kedavra" a killing curse was snapped swiftly at the goat loving old fools heart.

A flare of fire erupted between them and a small un-feathered bird slammed into Dumbledore's chest. "Fawkes" he whimpered as the pain wracked his body.

Voldemort snarled as he readied himself for another casting when a series of screams shattered his focus, his reflexes shifting the target and the spell found the chest of one of Fudges bodyguards rather than Dumbledore. He narrowed his eyes as he swiftly counted the auror's present. Too many to deal with without injury to himself. Later then.

He glanced at Dumbledore with cold calculation before turning and apparating away.

"Sweet Merlin!"

"It was Him!"

"He was here!"

Many more voices shattered the silence. A flare of floo green behind Fudge told him that the news was already spreading. He couldn't keep a lid on this anymore. He was ruined.

00000

Harry looked down at the wheezing form of the only one he trusted enough to guide his free will, a hand ran through her hair, trying his best to calm her as she had done many times before to him. His burning eyes flickered to the Healer before returning to his greatest treasure. "I have no talent in the healing arts Poppy, you need to save her. I removed the curse from her, but the damage remains."

Poppy Pomfrey frowned at his use of her name, but ignored it to do her job. "I'll do my best to heal her Mr Potter, but we may need assistance from St Mungo's."

"No Poppy, you Will heal her, do you understand me?"

"Mr Potter..."

She stopped at the raised finger and focused glare, her mind now aware of the ebony eyes surrounding burning green. "Your life is in her hands now," his eyes ran over the unconscious form of Delores Umbridge, "I have work to do."

Striding from the Hospital Wing, he motioned to the large shadow waiting for him, "Bring Snape here to help Poppy, if he does anything to hurt Hermione or interfere in her healing, bite him." As the growling beast scurried off, he continued on towards the Headmasters Office without breaking stride, raising his wand to his throat, he poured a touch of his magic and his new connection to the Wards into his vocal chords to allow all to hear his words.

"Students and Teachers of Hogwarts. This is Harry Potter, I come bearing glorious news."

00000

Dumbledore finally broke free of the Auror's and reporters, apparating into the village square of Hogsmeade, fighting his instinct from years of laziness to apparate straight onto the school grounds. He was stunned to find most of his students wandering around as his staff tried to coral them and get them somewhere safe.

Minerva stormed up to him and snarled in a thick brogue at him, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

Dumbledore blinked as he got several glares from the staff, "Minerva, what has happened here?"

"You need to leave now, before he finds out you're here. Go. Flee. It's all you seem to be good at. If you're not gone by the time I count to 5, I'll give you to him myself."

"I don't understand? Why are you acting this way?"

She surveyed him with exacting focus, growling at him, "You really don't know do you? Alright, Harry Potter has taken Hogwarts, the defences are his to control, all of them. He banished all bar those who would swear loyalty to him. He was sitting in your chair in the great hall, wearing the Sorting Hat and had the Sword of Gryffindor across his lap. Those who refused were cast out beyond the grounds, their property waiting for them. A large group of the children through several years remain, you might just recognise their names, they were part of his defence group, the majority of them swore Fealty to him, the rest were escorted from the grounds. The rest of the students are here, well, all bar a few, we're still doing the headcount and checks now."

"He has hostages?"

"A few Slytherin's and a few Ravenclaw's who refused to kneel. Children of Death Eaters and a few extras."

"Extra's?"

"Something to do with the Lovegood girl as far as I can tell. Where is she and the others who followed him tonight?"

"I do not know, they fled the building before I could stop them."

"Then we need to find them. You'd best leave Dumbledore; Mr Potter decreed that any who brought him your head would receive a boon from him for such devoted service."

As if summoned by the Fates, a small silvery hare ran up to them, speaking in Luna Lovegood's voice, it delivered its message in a voice filled with anger and pain. "Your grand experiment failed, the Lion Crowned with Night has awoken. His shackles broken and his magic reborn. The power of an Obscurus wielded with burning sanity and icy control. Is this what you dreamed of?" the voice turned sad and tired, "We need to talk, go to the Burrow, follow Neville, he'll bring you to us."

00000

Cornelius Fudge winced at the return of the screams, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Croaker shrugged, "We're not entirely sure. We've never seen anything like this before. In parts yes, but not mixed together like this." He looked over at the crystal skeleton burning in vibrant blue flames, the flesh rapidly burning away and then reforming.

Fudge shuddered at the sight, "Any idea who it was?"

"We have seen enough of his face in various healing periods to recognise him, I have Bode with the auror's looking through the records to make a positive ID."

"Can we at least end his suffering?"

Croaker frowned, "We don't know, a killing curse would probably work, but you need hate to make that work, and right now most pity him or are just disgusted. A cutting curse would probably be healed on the next cycle. There's so much magic saturating the chamber, we don't even know if trying to end his suffering would instead spread the effects or not. You are of course welcome to give it a try if you like?"

"No! No. I'll leave it in your capable hands. Is there any news of Delores?"

"Unfortunately not Minister, we will of course update you as soon as we are informed of her whereabouts."

Croaker watched as the Minister fled before the next cycle of screams began. Smiling, he walked up to the burning body and waited for the eyes to reform before speaking. "Hello Dolohov, Its been what? 15 years since I watched you murder my daughter. I look forward to working with you for the foreseeable future. Now, for posterity, on a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?"

00000

"Minister!" One of his auror bodyguards entered his office, "We have news that you will probably be interested in."

Cornelius sighed as he put the glass of brandy back down and rubbed the bridge of his nose, Merlin he was tired and it was still the early hours of the morning. "What is it?"

"St Mungo's has just reported that they have Severus Snape in their care."

"What happened?"

"He was delivered to the atrium of the hospital, he was severely injured and a note was pinned to his robes."

"What did the note say?"

"I have it here sir." He opened an envelope and began to read out the contents. "This wretched remnant is all that remains of Severus Snape. He has been judged for his crimes against the Wizarding World and found wanting for the many acts that can never be forgiven. Witness my mercy for the aid and protection he has provided me over the years."

Cornelius frowned, "What did he mean 'Witness my Mercy'?"

The auror turned slightly green and swallowed a few times before answering. "The healers report says that his hands, eyes and tongue have been removed, the long bones in his arms and legs have been shattered, the Legilimancer on staff looked into his mind to see the damage there. There is a name which echoes through his mind, Lily Evans, but he can't remember anything about her, he's also constantly thinking of new potion combinations, he can't stop thinking of them, but they're never complete and he can't retain the information."

"That's mercy!?"

"Sir. The envelope also contains a transcript of the… trial they held for Snape. Its... Its bad sir. With what Snape's done over the years, most would say he got off lightly, very lightly."

The door burst open and another auror rushed in, "Minister! We've found Delores Umbridge."

"Well where is she?"

"On the way to St Mungo's, it was a mess sir. It looked like she'd been flayed!"

"What? No, stop. How did we find her?"

"A package was delivered to Madam Bones desk. In it were a collection of unregistered Blood Quills and a few that were noted as part of Madam Umbridge's equipment. They all had fresh blood dripping from their nibs. There was a note in the package as well. Madam Bones ordered a search of all the entrances and we found her in the phone booth access."

"What was the message?"

"It said 'Knock Knock.'"

00000

 **AN:**

The beginnings of a Dark Lord Potter story, but I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it seeing as one of the other stories I'm working on is also a Dark Lord Potter story.


	3. The Prophesy of the Scourge

**The Prophecy of the Scourge. - Mass Effect  
**

 **2157 CE**

The image of the Asari Councillor, Matriarch Tevos, filled the screen with cold authority, her eyes normally full of age, wisdom and benevolence, were now harsh and glaring at the pitiful ape standing in the spotlight at the centre of the immense chamber. "Do you have any final words to speak before this Tribunal Terran?"

The ape stood tall and faced his judges with dignity and strength, his words carried, strong and clear to all, "Do any of my people still live?"

The Matriarch raised a perfectly formed eyebrow, a faint sneer of disgust at the very question, "We are not barbarians, we have driven your kind back to your meagre worlds. There you shall be contained until you mature, and then we shall decide if you are ready to join us as a vassal species of one of the Citadel Races."

The ape sighed before shaking his furred head as if disappointed before straightening once more, his gaze roving across the audience of Humanities Trial, "Then I shall pray for you."

The Turian Councillor, Octavia, sneered down her beak at the Ape, "Why? What need have we of your prayers? You openly broke Galactic laws with the Relay 314 incident, you used nuclear weapons on a Garden World, and you assassinated Matriarch Elysia as she came to negotiate a ceasefire rather than watch the end of a young species. It is only in her memory that you are here on trial and your people live. You have given only excuses and denials to your crimes; you have shown neither regret nor remorse for your actions."

The ape stared at the Turian as she ranted before nodding as if agreement to her words. "Have you not watched and studied my people? Have you not witnessed our first steps into the greater galaxy? We may not be as fast or strong, wise or creative as many of your member races. We are a fractured and divided people. But we adapt, we fight, we struggle and learn. If there is one thing my species excels at, it is war. We were born for it, our home world wants us dead, the galaxy is a harsh mistress and we revel in the challenge. We are a species forged in the crucible of hate, anger and rage against the night. We have chosen to live by a set of rules."

His focus moved from face to face of the representatives of each species present. "And we can choose not to. Your fights amongst each other, they are childish squabbles and disputes. None of you truly understand the one true god of mankind."

Now his eyes met that of the Krogan present, a mutual understanding in their eyes and the Krogan nodded slightly in respect as the human said a single word. "War."

He returned his gaze upon the Councillors, each unnerved by the intensity and fire in his focus upon them, as if he was judging them rather than they him, and finding them wanting. "We hunger for it; it beats in our hearts and thunders through our dreams. Strike us down, we glare up, bleeding, wounded, broken, but we heal, learn, adapt and try again. A thousand times might we fall, but we will stand always once more to overcome the threat in the end, and then we shall hunt and seek a new threat to overcome. And we will not repeat your mistakes." He sighed once more and looked down at his clenched hand, relaxing it as his tone turned almost mournful, "I pray for you because of the horrors you have unleashed upon the galaxy. You have shown us that there is something bigger than us. Something powerful. There will be no stopping us now."

The Salarian Councillor Lordin looked at his peers to gauge their response before nodding. His tone forceful and dismissive, "Mere words, nothing more. Your people are broken, defeated. Your bravado is but whispers in the wind. This tribunal has found the Humans of Terra guilty of their crimes. We had intended to offer a hand of mercy and allow your case to be reviewed once more in the future, but your words and attitudes tell us that it would be folly to even bear hope that you may one day mature. Therefore you shall be quarantined within the three systems they already hold. Patrols will secure the Sol region to prevent further expansion. No contact will be allowed with any other species of the galaxy bar your custodians. Military bases will be stationed at the Primary Mass Relays; secondary relays will be watched with listening posts to ensure no attempts to break your quarantine will occur. Any sign of interference from another species will be seen as evidence of treason against the Council, or as an act of war by those who are not members. Guilty parties will be dealt with as such." He glared down at the proud Terran standing to attention before them all, ignoring the slight smirk on the Terran's face, "You will be but ghosts and tales to warn others by."

00000

Nazara focused an entire ten percent of its focus upon the Terran issue. It reviewed the recordings supplied by its agents and pondered Harbinger's instructions and the Plan. It had hoped that the Terran's would have been a suitable catalyst in fracturing the trust within the Citadel; instead their exile had instead cemented the factions together. This would delay matters by at least another 100 years, but less than 300. Annoying but within acceptable parameters.

Although, they had such potential for what was to come. Perhaps they could be suitably moulded into what it desired. Nazara compared the data between the Terran's and Geth. Both had advantages and disadvantages, but the Geth won out as a more efficient option. Unfortunate, it marked the Terran's as a low priority for processing; after all, they were going nowhere.

00000

 **2164 CE**

The shuttle sped through the black.

The only sign of its passing was a faint burning in the planet's atmosphere as began entry onto the alien world. Vibrant green clashed with blue and brown, large swathes of grey covered the land, a collection of lights in the dark on the night side.

Down it fell, aiming for the pre-arranged location for their first physical contact between species.

Gently the shuttle came to a stop, touching the brown soil as its engines came to a halt.

The hatch opened and a Quarian took the first step of its species upon this world.

From the darkness came a tall Terran, his uniform sharp and clean. He nodded to his guest and smiled, a hand motioned off towards a vehicle nearby, an amused tone in his voice. "Welcome to Roswell."

The Quarian frowned within his suit as he gave the counter phrase to prove his legitimacy as the Quarian's envoy, "Take me to your leader."

He still didn't get what was so funny about the phrase.

00000

 **2286 CE**

The Turian ship entered the Arcturus system and came to a halt as per routine.

The comms officer opened the channel as per routine and signalled the space station. "Arcturus station, this is the Ancients Will, requesting permission to dock."

The channel was empty a moment too long for his liking before a voice responded. "Ancients Will, you have permission to dock, head for bay 7. Prepare for inspection on arrival."

The comms officer frowned at the delay, making a note of it in the log as he responded. "Arcturus station, confirm bay 7."

This time the response was sharp and crisp, "Ancients Will, confirmed, bay 7."

The comms officer cut the link and turned to the Captain, "Sir, bay 7 is ready and waiting for us, we are to be inspected upon arrival."

The captain nodded and motioned to the pilot, "Bay 7, nice and neat." He looked to his XO, "Prep the men, immediate inspection, I want everything shipshape and ready, no exceptions."

The XO nodded and snapped a salute to his Captain, "Yes sir. I will meet the inspection team personally sir."

The Captain dismissed him as an aide brought a report and the XO moved off barking orders.

The XO strode through the ship, nodding in approval as his orders rippled amongst the troops. It was the accursed Sol Patrol, over a century of nothing meant that this post was more of an R&R posting than a risky one, but this was the Captains first command and as such wanted everything by the book.

He felt the gravity twitch as the mass effect fields overlapped for a moment as they came to a halt, faint thumps echoed through the hull as the clamps locked the Ancients Will into place. He came to stand at the airlock, the honour guard at parade rest, waiting for the inspection to begin.

The airlock cycled open and he blinked in confusion at the pitch black of the connection compared to the bright lighting of the airlock. He stepped forward to investigate what was happening when he felt something punch him in the gut. He staggered back with a gasp as from the darkness, a pulse of blue energy rushed forward and the sergeant was smeared against a wall as a Krogan in heavy armour and a tower shield impacted with him. In the shock and confusion, matt charcoal grey figures surged forward, their rifles snapping out death at his marines as they scrambled to bring their rifles to bear.

Within moments, the airlock was taken and the XO gasped as he felt his blood pumping between his fingers as he tried to breathe. He blinked as a pair of digitigrade legs moved past his vision and he looked up to see a Quarian female in an armoured suit hacking the ships systems. An armoured figure with Asari proportions and shape squatted down next to him, turning his head to force him to look at the Quarian style armoured helmet.

Its helmet turned slightly like a bird observing prey before raising a pistol and firing a round into his face.

Ignoring the body, the woman stood and turned walking up to the Quarian. "Report."

She waved a hand and the lights went red, an automated voice echoed through the halls, "This is an evacuation drill. Follow procedure and move to designated positions. Repeat. This is an evacuation drill." She looked at the Terran next to her, "We're good, ahead of schedule in fact. We need to secure engineering as quickly as possible."

"Good", the woman patted the Quarian on the shoulder before touching the control on her armour and opening a channel to her squads, "This is Wraith 1, we are green for go, repeat green for go." She turned to the Krogan with the bloody shield standing to one side. "Try and keep the captain alive this time." She turned back to the Quarian and gently placed her helmet against the Quarian's as if resting foreheads together. "Keep safe", she whispered before restoring her composure and led the squad towards the engine rooms as the Krogan led the other squad to the bridge.

Within the hour, the ship had been taken with only a few injuries on the invaders side. The ship's captain was held kneeling on his bridge, his shoulders in the grip of a bloodstained Krogan, as an armoured Asari marched to stand before him, a Quarian female at her flank.

The captain spat blood onto the floor at her feet, "Damn pirates, when they find you Asari, you'll suffer more than you can imagine. Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"We are the Scourge. We had another name once, but that doesn't matter now, we are a collection of the exiles, dispossessed and refuse cast away from your great and glorious Citadel. And we are angry. I have a message for your leaders. Do you think you could deliver it for us, please?"

He chuckled, "Why should I? You killed all my men and took my ship. You've stolen my honour, just kill me and be done with it."

The woman sighed before making a motion and he was spun around so he could see the view screen. There were some of his crew in airlocks, naked as the day they had been born.

She stood behind him and placed her gauntleted hands on his shoulders, "This is your choice Captain. 7 of them. Chosen at random and it is simple, I will pump the air from the airlock to the brink of consciousness, then I will pump it back in at a higher ratio of oxygen, the rush of awareness will be exhilarating, then before they realise what's really happened due to their desire for air, I shall open the airlock and space them. The cameras will catch everything and I will make you watch it all. If you have not agreed by the time I'm done with these 7, I will repeat the process with the remainder of your crew until it's just you. Then I shall lock you in a room and repeat the recordings for as long as your mind can take it. You can stop this at any point by agreeing to my request."

He hid his horror well as he asked his question. "What do you want?"

"You will be held for three days, once this is over, you will be given a document, you will return to the citadel in the ship we provide, you will make as best speed you can. There you will go straight to the Councillors and read out the document. You will be our Herald. Once that's done, we will know and you will be free, the remaining members of your crew will be delivered to your nearest world. Do you agree to my request?"

He shook his head in denial, no-one would dare to do something like this, it was just a bluff.

Shrugging, she looked up at the screen. "As you wish, the first is Corporal Demician Kortin, his records say he is a loyal soldier with prospects, private notes say that, oh, isn't this nice, he's just proposed to his long term girlfriend."

As she finished, the vid's sound began and with a hiss, the captain watched and listened to his man gasping for breath. "Last chance, do you agree to my request?"

"Go to hell!"

She chuckled, "I was born there."

With a rush, the air returned and Corporal Kortin gasped as he took deep breaths of the oxygen rich air. The woman grabbed the captain's head and forced him to watch as mid greedily sucked breath, the airlock popped open and the soldier screamed as he was sucked into the void.

The woman sighed as she turned his head slightly to look at the next individual. "Private Marius Callipso, his first tour, just turned 15 and signed up the next day, a real patriot, he writes to his mother every week. A good son. Do you agree to my request?"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The woman chuckled and squatted before him as she removed her helmet with a hiss of air and in horror; he looked at a sight he had only seen on training vids. "You were warned we would return."

00000

 **AN:**

An idea I had for what if the First Contact War went horribly wrong, extend the timeline a little to allow events to happen in the background and see what my mind came up with. What if the underdogs began to gather together and start to look for their own justice/vengeance.


	4. Eyes as Green as Fel

**Eyes as Green as Fel – Harry Potter x World of Warcraft**

 **The Discovery**

Harry awoke in rotting darkness.

The sickly stench of rancid milk mixed with old fat and meat. The musty smell of mould joined in the aromatic cacophany that assaulted his senses.

The air was hot and humid, difficult to breath, as he lifted his bruised and sore limbs to feel the cooling plastic lid above him. Struggling slightly he pushed and felt the plastic shift but not move.

Grunting, he braced his back against it and pushed up with all his meagre might.

A surge of orange light filled his vision as the lid flew back, slamming against the wall behind him.

Sweet fresh and cooling air filled his lungs as relief flooded through his small frame.

Carefully, he scrambled out of the dumpster and to the now cool concrete.

Harry had been moved only a few metres from where Dudley and his gang had caught him after their latest hunt. He flexed his arm with a hand holding his ribs on the right. It ached but nothing hurt too much. His left eye was puffy, but the swelling was already fading. His tongue quickly found the gap in his teeth from the blow that had knocked him out, the taste of blood a normal occurance now for the eight year old.

No-one in sight. Not surprising at how late it seemed. The sky was clear of clouds, only the stars shone, the moon new and hiding. Everything was tainted orange by the streetlights overhead.

For a single moment, Harry let his mind free and drift, before the stench slapped him in the face once more.

Grimacing, he looked around and found the back of the charity shop had a pile of bags waiting for the rubbish men.

Carefully, he tore open a few and took some of the clothes that would fit him. Torn and worthless, they found a use in his hands. He used the old tap in the wall to wash away the rubbish stuck to him and the stench upon his skin. The cold water refreshing even with the slight rust smell that came with it.

Quickly changing, he took a few more rags for when he got back home. Harry gathered the dirty clothes and cleaned them as best he could in the cold water, squeezing as much water from them as he could, he then bundled them up before wrapping them in the torn bags, trying to keep as much of the remaining stench inside as he could.

As he stood with his bundles, a flash of purple caught his eye.

Kicking a few broken pieces of junk away, Harry uncovered an old and battered book, the flash of purple had come from a purple gem embedded in the front of the book. There was an old and battered lock holding it closed, heavily scratched from people tryign to pick it, and there was no sign of a key nearby. Harry ran his finger over the strange set of markings that circled the keyhole, dropping it suddenly as he felt a sharp prick on his finger.

As it hit the floor, the book opened.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the strange markings ripple to show his own handwriting.

Shakily, he reached down and froze as the strange markings made sense to him, he was a smart boy, who could read above his age, the librarian helped him with words he didn't understand, but the meanings of the words seemed to just leap into his mind, images, tastes and scents filled his consciousness with each word. Quickly, he read the first page.

 _So, this is an odd human custom. To help their memories, they write their experiences down. Not something I really think matters, but Jandice suggested it to me. And by suggested I mean dropped this book in my lap, spine down mind you, during lunch._

 _When I had recovered from the sudden pain and waited for her laughter to end, she explained the tradition to me, apparantly my notes around my study had annoyed her. At least this way I can keep my research and thoughts in a single location and not across the lawn when someone opens a window in my study._

 _I am also apparantly meant to treat this book as a friend or confidant, as well as introduce myself._

 _I explained that seemed a rather stupid thing to do and when I dried myself off and removed the wine stains, I agreed to do so. I have few friends in this world and have no interest in upsetting those I care about._

 _Therefore, I shall introduce myself to you._

 _An inanimate, nonsentient book._

 _Oh how the mighty have fallen if I am reduced to this to appease a human._

 _I shall have to fix that as I add defenses to your form._

 _I am known in these lands as Hadrian Blackrock, I shall not describe my parentage nor my true name as such secrets hold power. I have been known to dabble in alchemy and enchanting during my spare time. Know that I am more than talented in the arcane although my research currently focuses upon the Fel._

 _If I must use a tainted power to fight my Father, then better Demons than the Old Gods._

 _I have seen firsthand what their influence can bring about on both sides and I refuse to submit._

 _I currently reside within the halls of the Barov Estate overlooking Caer Darrow in the Lordaeron Empire. I am a guest of the Lord Barov and, in exchange for his hospitality, I have tutored his daughter in secrets kept from her by her mentors amongst the Kirin-Tor. Those craven wastes of breathe see threats in knowledge and magics beyond their adamantite grasp of control, only the Guardian himself seems beyond their attempts to censor._

 _And myself of course._

Harry slammed the book shut.

Magic.

Magic is real.

That must be the explanation of the strange things that have been happening to him.

He opened the book to the last page, wondering what had happened to Hadrian.

 _They are almost here._

 _The Infinite Dragonflights attempt to bring about the Hour of Twilight and my Fathers destruction have given us time but also paradoxically sped up the need to act. We knew that there is no way that such actions would not draw the attentions of the Legion fully upon Azeroth. The greatest guardians have weakened themselves, the armies of mortals much reduced. Relics of power are lost or damaged from the conflict. Never has there been a more perfect moment to strike than now. The Fell Hammers are gathering. The Call to War echoes amongst the Twisting Nether._

 _My plan to distract the Burning Legion has worked, but at great cost. The destruction of the Pit Lord Mazrakor and his world would draw our enemies focus and ire upon me and mine. The time we have gained by our sacrifice is small, but small things can change the world the most._

 _I have to trust that Kairoz will be able to finish the work needed to defeat the Legion. The plan is sound, I just hope he chooses a suitable leader to build the new Horde around. The version of Draenor we found will be an excellent staging ground to begin working upon, there is plenty of potential upon that world. Potential wasted by history. Chronormu would likely skin us alive for our actions, but she is busy elsewhere trying to fix other matters whilst she still can. I miss her advice, she always looked out for me, even as a hatchling, perhaps she knew what I would do or become?_

 _I have searched far and wide for a world for Clara to hide upon. I had hoped to witness my childs birth, but at least they will have a chance to live. I will burn most of my essence just to create a breach into the world, it will last long enough for her to get clear before the portal will collapse. The Legion will believe that it was an attempt by me to escape them, their defeat of me will end their interest._

 _The twisting nether barely leaks into the world, there is not enough magic to sustain an invasion without some form of enhancement, it will be safe for her and our child._

 _Dalia has just informed me that we have been discovered. My remaining students have moved to repel boarders alongside their demons. Volunteers all, they make me proud to be their teacher._

 _I shall forge a soulstone to carry some of my power for Clara to call upon in an emergency, I lack the time or spare power for more than that._

 _I will send this journal as well for my child._

 _Within are my notes and many of my secrets, may they keep you safe when I cannot._

 _Know that I love you and your mother with all my heart._

 _I will die today, there is no way for me to avoid that. But my final acts shall protect you from their vengeance._

 _But know this. We will stand tall and proud against our enemies. We will die free._

Harry closed the book and wrapped it carefully in some of the clothes. He needed to go home and find somewhere to hide this so he could read more.

00000

Three months had passed since finding the journal and Harry had learnt so much, but all good things must come to an end.

Harry had been hiding in the garden from the latest hunt, his finger following the intricate pattern drawn on the page, commiting it to memory. His peace was broken by a flabby hand grabbing the book and yanking it away.

"Mum! The freak has a book!"

"Give it back Dudley." Harry hissed at him, fear pounding through his veins.

Dudley simply grinned maliciously at him, "Mum!"

"Yes Dudley, whats the matter?"

"Mum, the freak has a book."

Petunia's eyes narrowed as she took the book from her son. "What is this?"

Harry whispered, "Its just a book."

"A book. And where did you get a book from?"

"Mum!" Dudley whined, "it wasn't real writing, it was a bunch of squiggles that moved. It was freaky like him."

At the look of abject disgust on petunia's face, Harry paled at what this would mean. "Inside," she hissed.

Harry entered the kitchen and barely turned around when the book struck him in the face with a sharp crack.

He blinked up from the floor, blood dripping from his mouth where his teeth had cut the inside of his cheek and his lips, several of his teeth wobbled from the blow.

"Stand up." She hissed in rage at him.

As he did so she struck him again, knocking him to his knees. "How dare you bring such filth into this house! How dare you try to taint us with your freakishness." The book slammed into his face again, a sharp crick noise echoed as pieces of purple crystal mixed with blood and shattered teeth on the floor as harry's head slammed into the linoleum.

The spine of the book rammed into his ribs, "How dare you make a mess like this in my kitchen, you ungrateful freak."

Harrys eyes tried to focus, but one eye wasn't working right, the other focused on the purple shards as they hissed and melted into his blood, a strange swirl of faint purple bled into the red.

"I'll show you. I'll make you suffer for what you've inflicted upon us. I'll..."

Harry would never know her next words as through broken teeth and bloody mouth, straining against his broken ribs and a punctured lung, Harry spoke a single word, a word with power, fuelled by his unknown magic, his heritage and his blood and pain, a single word which would change his world.

A word unknowingly spoken in the tongue of Demons.

A name.

"Dalia."

00000

Harry awoke in a world of grey mist and howling winds.

The sky was a swirling vortex of stormy clouds, all twisting and roiling towards a point of black directly above. He was standing under the old tree in the park, but unlike its counterpart, this one was made of silver light and seemed more solid, more real than his surroundings.

For a moment he thought he saw a womans face in the bark and feathers amongst the branches, but it was gone when he looked again.

There was no-one in sight, so he began to walk back home, as he neared the building, he saw a strange almost weblike structure covering the building. A few sections were like a blood red crystal, pure and clean, filled with fire. The rest looked rotten and just... wrong. The only word that seemed to fit was cancerous.

Entering the kitchen, he could see his aunt with her hand raised, the book with its cracked gem ready to descend upon his flesh. Dudley watched it all with glee in his eyes, hungry for Harry's pain and suffering.

They seemed frozen in the moment, almost like they were stuck in ice or amber.

From outside he saw motion, taking a careful look, he rubbed his eyes at the strangest thing he had ever seen or dreamed of.

Just beyond the red web, a giant of a woman stood in the middle of the garden as if waiting for something. She had six arms, pale blue skin and her hair was made of green fire. Ornate and strange armour covered her flesh, each hand held a wickedly serrated scimitar.

Harry stepped through the backdoor and the webbing to stand before the giantess, who, with a fiery eyebrow raised, knelt down and slouched so her head was as close as she could get it to the standing boy and still she towered over him.

With a voice like a song, so different to what he expected, "You are not Hadarian, yet I sense his essence within you."

"Um, my name is..."

Harry's response was stopped by a gentle finger on his lips. "Hush, little one. Names have power, especially amongst my kind. I had thought myself lost to the Nether, shattered and forgotten for my crimes of rebellion. You have summoned me, but we do not have a Pact. No ritual of binding, no sacrifice." She looked around, "but we are in the mists, so perhaps you did make a sacrifice after all, just a foolish one. Unless... You should have faded and moved on, it is perhaps possible you bear an immortal soul."

"I read your name in his Journal, he called you a friend. I don't know why I did it, I just... I needed help and your name came to mind. So I spoke it."

She nodded and straightened up, "Show me." With a large step forward, she turned to fiery mist and reformed at the height of a human woman. The armour became a long dress and the headdress became a circlet, her hair moved like human hair and fell around her shoulders, yet retained the colours of green flame.

Offering her hand to the boy, she smiled, "Come child, show me where your flesh remains, I shall teach you how to restore yourself. If this fails, then I shall guide you to your next life."

Taking her hand with no small amount of awe, he smiled at her before they passed through the red web and entered the House.

Seeing the boys body slumped and broken upon the ground as the horselike woman raised her Masters Journal to strike once more, Dalia snarled in anger, her presence filling the room. Whirling around to face the boy, she knelt and closed her eyes for a moment to rein in her emotions.

"I have an offer little one. I shall bind myself into your service, in exchange I shall feed upon your soul for the length of your existance. Upon your passing I shall consume what remains. I shall use you as an anchor to remain within this world. My strength shall be yours. My Court shall be yours. My Wrath shall be yours. I shall avenge your life should it be needed. Teach and guide you should you desire. You shall be a Warlock of power and standing above all others and I shall aid you in completing your goals." She made sure she made eye contact with the boy. "To deny me, you need only say no, to accept, you must give me your true name and acceptance. Normally it should be you doing the Binding of my Essence to your own, but we can correct that later."

Harry looked at her and then at his family. With emerald green eyes filled with an innocence untainted by the evil in this house, he asked a question who's effects would ripple across the wizarding world.

"If I accept, will you be my Mummy?"

00000

Albus Dumbledore arrived at Arabella Figgs garden to find the squib wringing her hands in worry and fear.

Striding towards her front door, a flick of his wand transfigured his robes to a much more appropriate suit. "Report."

Arabella nodded as she hurried beside him. "I was talking to Mrs Naylor at number 9 about the latest litter born when I heard screams coming from number 4. They were horrible, I've never heard their like before, worse than a crucio." Ignoring his raised eyebrow at that, she continued. "I hurried to help whilst Mrs Naylor called the police. The doors were locked and the windows sealed, the glass showed only darkness within. I tried the letterbox but it wouldn't open. It was acting like a colloportus, so I went around the side to the back garden. There was no-one there, and the windows were all as dark as the front. I saw a large body hit the glass but it didn't even wobble. It was Dudley, the cousin, he saw me and banged at the glass, I think he was screaming for help, but a large blue hand grabbed him and pulled him back into the darkness. I broke the talisman then to signal you and checked the keystone for the wards, the markings were all fine and they were glowing at the right colour, so I ran back to report on your arrival."

Dumbledore nodded at the information, "Anything else? Anything out of place in the last few days? Anyone new in the area? Strange events, sensations, smells?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary at all."

"The boy?"

"I haven't seen him at all today, I can ask around if you want?"

Dumbledore checked his pocketwatch and winced. "No. Go and pack your belongings, we will need to move him to a secure location for a while, he'll likely need a familiar face. He's alive and in the house."

Arabella nodded and ran back to begin packing.

Albus frowned at the policemen trying to break in, an ambulance waited nearby and a fire engine would soon arrive in an effort to assist. With a twist and a small crack of air, he appeared in the back garden, swiftly a minor muggle repelling ward sprang into being to give him privacy as he inspected the back of the house.

Pouring excessive power into the spell, an Alohamora made the back door spring open, coming off its hinges as it did so. The darkness swiftly faded and he transfigured the glass of the house to match the effect from before. Stepping inside, he stopped at the sight of Petunia Dursley and her son. A large pool of blood had been shaped into a strange ritual circle, the fat boy was pinned to the table, barbeque forks through his hands into the wood, his internal organs had been spread across the table before him, some had been forced into his mouth. Petunia was pinned to the roof by kitchen knives, her blood slowly dripping from her wounds. Using the tip of his wand, he moved her hair and saw that her eyes had been burned from their sockets, from the inside out.

Blinking in shock and horror at the sight, he looked around for any sign of his charge. A Homenum Revelio told him nothing, no living humans remained within these walls. Checking his watch once more, he saw that the boy was travelling. Swiftly he strode around the house, checking each room to make sure, but finding nothing. Frowning at something being wrong with the picture he was seeing within the house, his focus was broken by the cracks of the Obliviators arriving. They had obviously detected his magic here, come to investigate and seen the muggles. Frowning, he apparated away rather than be seen at the crime scene, resolving to acquire the official report and search for the boy immediately. He was either in the clutches of his enemies or had run away to escape. Either way, he needed to be rescued.

00000

 **AN:**

Inspired by The Stormreaver by Faykan, I pondered the concept of a Warlock called Harry Potter, then I slept and had a very weird dream which I wrote sections of down. I forgot about it for a few weeks and then found my notes, hammered this out from them as a basic start and I've left it to stew for now.


	5. Saint Granger

**AN:** Hello all, I still live! Life has been rather sucky for the last few months, hence my lack of updates. Don't worry though. I'm almost finished with the current chapter of Adas Reborn, but as a belated Halloween present, here's another fragment that I wrote.

* * *

 **Saints Row x Harry Potter - Saint Granger**

If Johnny wasn't already happily in love with Aisha, he would be. With Her.

The Boss was a dervish of destruction.

A force of nature bound only by her iron will.

Kali or Nemesis reborn in mortal flesh.

With all the gunfire tearing into the metal around them, he was amazed at the calm control she exuded. With not a wavy hair loose from her bun, the 2 ornate wooden pins holding it securely in place, not a wrinkle or blemish in her suit, she slammed the edge of her hand into the throat of her target, a single round smoothly followed, punching through his skull as he grasped at his crushed throat. Her chocolate brown eyes were cold and focused, snapping from target to target as she sent round after round from her rifle into the attackers. She was the only person he knew of who used an assault weapon on single shot at all times.

She'd been like this ever since she woke up from her coma in prison. Her mind was more focused, faster, strangely more at ease with the skills she had learnt from the Saints when she had been the barely out of her teens young woman with a soldiers eyes.

All in all, a bigger bad ass than before.

With fluid grace, she span and moved from cover to cover, low and swift, finally reaching cover that gave her a much better angle to fire from.

A better angle of her arse as well. God he was horny. Blinking his distraction away, Johnny snapped a burst from his rifle into one of the rival gang, dropping him to the ground, his hands weakly trying to stop the flow of red from his gut.

Shaundi, ever merciful, spoiled his fun and put a round in his victims head to drop him and stop the screams. Her glare at him was incredibly focused for someone normally so high on drugs all the time.

The Boss demanded his attention again as she vaulted the crates and drew that sword of hers from the scabbard on her back, a flash of silver and ruby red told him that some poor idiot would quickly be dead, their blood congealing with each beat of their heart. He still had no idea what she coated the edge in, and to be honest, he never wanted to find out. Especially personally, whatever it was looked damn painful.

The Boss' laughter echoed around the warehouse as she put a round through a strangely dressed man's hand, his pale skin and almost white blonde hair shone in the harsh lighting as he dropped to his knees, clutching at the bleeding wound. Her eyes widened as an immensely large and hairy man rushed her from the shadows; she dropped her near empty rifle and quickly drew her pistol, firing into his bulk as she dodged his charge. The guy must have been on PCP's as he ignored his wounds and growled at her.

She dodged his next rush, her sword now in hand; she faced the brute as Johnny and Shaundi, finished off the last of the gangers. He grinned as the blonde man tried to crawl away without being noticed. Putting his boot on the back of the guy, Johnny fired a round into his prey's knee, before putting the hot muzzle of his rifle on the back of the man's head "Sit. Stay."

Johnny turned just in time to watch as the Boss tore open the brutes guts with her blade, using the brutes momentum to spin her and cut his head from his shoulders.

Strangely she spat on the body, muttering "That was for Lavender and Remus." Obviously, she knew the guy.

Shaundi placed her hand on the Bosses shoulder, nudging her to bring her focus back to their prisoner.

Johnny felt cold as he saw her smirk change into a smile and that warped into a maniacal and malicious grin across her face. He'd only seen that smile a few times and it never boded well for its target.

She motioned to Shaundi to call in the boys and to collect the prize. Motioning to him, Johnny kicked the guy over onto his back.

"Draco Malfoy, is that you?"

The pale man, turned almost white as he saw the Boss' face and it wasn't just the blood loss. "No, you're dead! I saw it! I saw you die!"

The Boss crouched next to Draco, her fingers carefully opening the top of her shirt to show the ragged scar on her neck. Johnny had always wondered how she got that. "It cut deep, messed my voice up as you may have noticed, luckily I can cast a few healing spells wordlessly. But no Draco, I didn't die. Now tell me, why are Death Eater's buying up kidnapped women in MY city?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything," he spat at her, "Reinforcements will be here soon enough, then you'll be brought back and used as an example."

"An example? No, I don't think so. I have a few questions I want answers to, you're going to help me by answering what you know. Where is Harry Potter?"

"Potter? Of course you would ask about him. You let me go and I'll tell you everything I know."

"You know what? Sure. If you tell me everything you know about where Harry Potter is held, I'll let you go."

"An Oath, an Unbreakable Oath."

"Really Draco, don't you trust me?"

"No. I've seen what you can do Mudblood," he waved around the room, "What you are willing to do and," he motioned to the headless brute with his intact hand before clamping it back around his hand wound, "You killed Greyback. No, I want an Unbreakable Oath from you."

She grinned at him, "Fair enough, terms?"

"I tell you everything I know about Potter's current state and location, you promise me that you won't harm me and I will be free to leave after answering your question."

"Add in answers for why you want the women and sure."

He frowned for a moment before nodding. "Agreed."

She grasped his forearm and pulled one of her hair pins from her hair, tapping the point against their wrists, Johnny's eyes widened whilst Shaundi remained calm at the sight of thin golden threads weaving around their hands as they spoke in a formal manner covering their terms. In his shock he missed the words, but he knew her skill with phrasing things in her favour. "Done, you have your Oath, so spill it", she motioned for Draco to begin speaking.

"England has finished its Cleansing, only the Pure remain. Unfortunately, we lack numbers, so I was sent to find resources to bolster those numbers."

"What about the Halfblood's?"

"Either still hiding, fled the country or dead. Those pretending to be Pure will be discovered shortly."

"Muggleborn's?"

"The Dark Lord has Hogwarts and the Book, there are no Mudblood's left."

"Tom's dead, I saw him die, we all did, I burnt his remains."

"He returned as he did before, but this time Potter isn't around to interfere, really should thank the ICW for that."

She paled at the news, "We stopped him."

Draco sneered at her, "Well apparently you didn't, did you. Anyway, I was sent to acquire fresh blood to bolster our numbers, women who would not be missed, American Squibs won't be missed and they are tolerable compared to other options."

"Fair enough, what do you know about Harry?"

Draco grinned at her, "All I know is that the ICW took him and locked him up somewhere no-one will find him unless the British Ministry agree to release him. Which we will never do." He laughed then at her, "He's gone and never coming back and when I tell the Dark Lord where you are, he will come for you personally."

She nodded at him, "If you tell him, then yes, he would likely come for me." She grabbed him by the hair and made sure she looked him in the eyes. "But there's a problem Draco. If. If you tell him."

"What? Are you asking me not to tell him?"

"No Draco, our deal is complete. You kept your side of the Oath, so I shall do the same. Goodbye Draco, we won't meet again."

As she stood and walked away, Draco began to get to his feet, careful with his injured knee, muttering insults under his breath before shouting when he finally stood up. "You're dead Granger! We'll finish what we started last time!"

She waved behind her as she left the warehouse, Shaundi nodded to Johnny as she guided the last of the women leaving just the 2 men behind.

Draco looked at Johnny, "What? Are you going to warn me to never come back?"

Johnny looked at the pale man and calmly rammed his knife repeatedly into Draco's gut thirteen times, unlucky for some. Dropping the dying man to the ground, he smiled, "No. You pissed me off when you disrespected and threatened her."


	6. Holiday to Hell

**Holiday to Hell – Resident Evil x Harry Potter**

Harry rested his head against the cold window of the train as they sped through the night towards their next destination. Rain spattered the glass and he followed it as it fell sideways away from him.

"Here you go." Hermione placed the warm cup in his hands before taking her seat opposite him at the table, her eyes glancing at the darkness and rain outside before focusing on her companion. Every so often, her eyes would rake over the other passengers, looking for threats or anyone recognising them, her finger ran along the length of her wand in its wrist holder. Harry would have sighed in annoyance if his own eyes didn't do the same from his angle whilst he felt his own wand warm in readiness. Watching each other's backs, it's what they did. It's what they did best.

Harry sighed in pleasure and sat back in the seat and clutched the hot cup of tea in his hands, Hermione laughed quietly as she watched him savour the drink.

"I think I deserve a raise for how thankful you seem to be, that I brought tea bags with me."

He chuckled at the humour, "I'll get right on to that for you. Seriously, you are and always have been a lifesaver." He took another sip, a glance at the newspaper's date on the table made him frown, the feeling of guilt sneaking back into him. "Do you regret not going back?"

Hermione snorted before shaking her head at his question. "Hogwarts again? I've told you plenty of times since term started. I think I can handle not going back, I'm studying in the quiet times we have, I can take my NEWTS when we get back. You?"

"I never thought I'd have the option, but no, I wouldn't have gone back anyway."

"What about Kingsley's offer? Becoming an Auror."

"I thought about it, really I did, but I'm tired Hermione, so very tired. I don't want to fight any more, I'd be happy just relaxing and living my life. No Dark Lords, no prophesies, no manipulative old headmasters, no corrupt ministry making out I'm the next Dark Lord. No, quiet is good."

She smiled at him in agreement, "I understand. I had a call from Mum whilst I was getting the tea, she asked after you. Dads still angry but he'll get there."

"I honestly thought he was going to kill me, at least I know where you get your temper from now."

"Hush you. He'll be fine in a few weeks. He asked after you as well."

"Really?"

"Yep, he wanted to know what the four eyed little bastard was doing."

"Well thats better than other things he's called me. What did you say?"

"I told him we were sleeping together and having crazy monkey sex before I told mum bye before hanging up."

Harry began to choke on his drink in shock, gasping as his airway cleared, "Wait, what!?"

Hermione grinned at him, "You should have seen your face. Is it really that bad an image Harry?" ignoring his blushing and panicked look, she continued, "Anyway, I actually told him that you were doing better and sometimes you made it through the night without nightmares. That shut him up."

"Hermione..." he growled out at her before sighing in frustration, "It's not that bad."

"Yes it is and I know because I'm just as bad as you. Look, we take our time, go back when we're ready and live our lives."

"Yes Professor Granger."

Hermione shivered at the title, "Ooh, that sounds good. I might just decide to do that when we get back."

"What Minister of Magic not so interesting now?"

"Say yes Minister Granger for me."

"Why?"

"Just, I want to hear you say it."

"Yes Minister Granger."

Hermione frowned, "Nope, I think Professor works better for me. I might get into politics later."

"I thought you wanted equal rights for non-humans?"

"I do Harry, but small steps, a full frontal assault will just fail, especially now. Educate and guide the children and they will do half the work for me. The rest will come in time, I'm not just having to convince magicals, I have to convince the non-humans as well. Remember Winky's reaction to being freed? She had no concept of what we were trying to do in helping her. Welfare first, then education and finally freedom."

Harry sighed, leaving the subject alone and took another sip, he closed his eyes as he leant back in his seat, "This was a good idea. No mess, no fuss, just a quiet journey across America. Muggle style."

"No magic, means no government looking into us. The worlds here are almost fanatically separated. I'm just glad to be away from the Press, I really don't know how you've coped all these years, I know I said to ignore them and all in the past, but wow, half the time I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted and the rest I'm just angry at them."

"Tell me about it. We just defeated Voldemort and Rita's first question when she ambushed me was when am I getting married. Anyway, enough with the idiots, we're on holiday, a pity that the others chose not to join us, but... don't tell them, but, I'm actually glad they didn't."

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "Me too, no pressure, no running around after the others to stop breaches of the statute, just two friends enjoying the journey."

He took another sip, "Yeah. Just Harry and Hermione seeing sights and travelling without pressure. I like this."

She finally took a sip of her own drink. "We should make this a regular thing. Once a year, for a few weeks, just us, pick a country and go. No pressure, no responsibilities, just relaxing."

"Don't tempt me, I might just decide it's a better idea to permanently do this rather than go back. Nearly as tempting as staying in the Forest of Dean."

Hermione blinked at the admission before deciding to change the subject, "What time is it?"

Harry looked at his watch, "Just after 8. When do we get to the transfer?"

"Another... half hour or so, we'll have 20 minutes before our next train. The Ecliptic Express. Newly reopened, brand new train designed to look like the old one, cabins and a five star restaurant with excellent views of the mountains and forests en route. We have a private cabin to sleep in and will arrive at about 7pm the next day. Then we have a week before continuing on towards Washington DC."

"Do we have anything booked which isn't a library or museum in Washington?"

"Not a thing," she grinned at him.

Harry mock sighed at her, "So this next place, anything interesting or is a quiet break there?"

"It's entirely up to you. There's plenty of good hiking either in the foothills or the mountains, plenty of lakes and rivers. You can either sit and do nothing, or there's a few places for water sports. One of the lakes is deep enough for diving.

"Definitely a hell no for the diving, done enough of that for this lifetime, almost drowned both times."

She chuckled at his reaction, "Even if it was to rescue a hostage?"

He looked at her, scrutinising her before smirking, "Depends if you're the damsel in distress." He snorted in amusement at her scrunched and disgusted face at being called a damsel. "Hermione, it's more likely that you'd be rescuing me."

"Fair enough, let's leave that alone, shall we. Anyway, we have a twin room at the Hilton, the best hotel in Raccoon city. There's not too much for me, but I'm fine with that. If you fancy a few days in the hills with some peace and quiet, I can book a cabin for a few days?"

"No, too much like camping for me at the moment. City lights, noise and pollution please."

"Okay, I also remembered that you mentioned that you hadn't seen an american football match before, so I ordered a couple of tickets, it's not really my thing, but neither's quidditch. I thought you might enjoy it, if not we can skip it or watch it on TV."

"Who's playing?"

"Small league teams, the home team and a neighbouring cities." Pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket, she looked for the team names. "The Old Court Thunders versus the home team of the Sharks, its supposed to be a good match, well balanced, no one's sure who will win."

Harry laughed as he realised something, "The Raccoon Sharks?"

Hermione shrugged with a self-depreciating smile, "I know, it's not just magical's who have issues naming things."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, the amusement still making him smile, "You know what I fancy? Sitting in a bar, watching the game surrounded by locals on the TV. I think I might just like that."

Hermione smiled at him, "Then a bar it is, we have a day to scout for a good one then. I'm sure there will be plenty."

* * *

Harry cheered as the Sharks scored a touchdown, bringing them back to an even score.

Hermione just smiled at the relaxed air he had whilst surrounded by strangers, although the alcohol and Harry being a lightweight may have helped a little. Leaning back, she took another sip of her drink, weaker than what she was used to with her dad, the drinks were smaller too. But the atmosphere right now was better.

She watched the TV as Harry did a little victory dance, trying not to laugh at his antics. Apparently he was a new convert to the game.

She nudged him to sit down when she caught the locals laughing at him.

When he didn't move, she looked up to find him staring at the screen with a frown. Taking a look herself, she saw the cameras following a fight breaking out in the seating of the locals. Within moments, people looked to be running and screaming away from the fight as it spread. Within minutes, the fight had grown into a full blown riot, the stadiums security and the few police present appeared to be trying to get people away whilst containing the fighting people.

Silence had filled the bar as people were watching in shock at what was happening.

Hermione only just caught Harry's mumbled words, "Something is wrong."

"Harry?"

"We need to go, grab your stuff."

"We're going to be fine, let's just go back to our room and get some rest, see how things are in the morning."

Harry frowned at her suggestion before nodding. "Okay, we'll apparate back to the room."

"Outside, we need to sign back in."

Without looking away from the screen, he nodded at her suggestion, "Okay outside, but damn close."

* * *

Harry watched from the hotel window as the city below fell into chaos, tides of some kind of inferi wandered the streets, shambling after people as they tried to reach safety. Buildings near the stadium towards the western edge of town were burning, house fires growing beyond control. Sirens wailed over the cries of people as they tried to save themselves.

Hermione was watching the north of the city, smoke rose from the streets, flashing blue and red reflected from the oily black smoke of car fires. Hermione could see along one of the main roads through the city centre, a barricade had been erected around the hospital, the cracks of gunfire echoing amongst the buildings from that direction as the inferi tide poured from within. The injured that had been evacuated from the stadium had all been taken there.

Harry sighed in frustration as he tried to work out an escape plan, "Any ideas?"

"We can't apparate out of here, we're too far from anywhere else we've been to safely reach it. Blind apparation right now is more stupid than normal, as is line of sight except in an emergency."

"Yeah, who the hell would release an army of Inferi on a city like this? Does MACUSA have any Dark Lords running around at the moment?"

"Harry, I don't think they're inferi, come and see this." She pointed along the main road, "There, see the Bakery with the 2 burning cars outside?"

"Um, yeah, I see it. Crash?"

"I think so, watch the Inferi as they pass the cars."

"I don't... bollocks. They're not shying away from it, they're just moving past."

"I've not seen one in the flesh before, so you know better. But do they look right to you?"

"We're too far away, I don't know half of what I'm seeing."

Hermione passed him a pair of Omnioculars. "Have a look and tell me what's wrong with what you see."

Harry grunted at the comment, "Beyond everything that's happening? Ah fuck, that's gonna be more nightmares for me. OK, they're eating people. Wait. They're not beating their victims to death and moving on, they're grabbing people and biting them. Eating them. Holy fuck! Hermione, is this recording? Watch this!"

"I've seen enough Harry."

"No, you really need to see this. Watch." He pushed the Omnioculars at her face until she relented and watched the recording.

"Oh god, that's just... wrong. Oh god... but... they don't do that!" She threw the Omnioculars onto the bed as she frowned and began pacing, running through her memory for anything that did that.

"I think these are something new Hermione. They aren't Inferi, they can make more of themselves from their victims."

"So what do we do?"

"We be us. We help as best we can Hermione. There's a lot of people who need help, we can save some of them at least."

"What about the Statute?"

"Screw it, either we use everything we have or we're going to die. They can bitch at me later. I'm damn sure this comes under self-defence."

Hermione froze and her eyes snapped to his bag, "Everything?"

Harry sighed, "Everything, even that."

Hermione sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Hopefully they'll think it's you rather than the wand if they investigate. Ron will throw a fit if he realises you lied to him."

Harry reached over and took her by the shoulders, his eyes boring into hers, bright in their focus and intensity, "Hermione, we have more important things to think about than Ron's attitude. We need a plan, any ideas?"

She froze for a moment under the intensity before nodding. "We find a secure location and supplies, gather everyone we can as we do so, then scout an escape route and escort them out."

"Portkeys?"

She shook her head, "I know the concept but not how to actually make one. Especially a safe one. We'll have to do this the hard way."

"Okay then, so we need space and secure. Supplies can come after. Hospitals out by the looks of it, same with the stadium. Train station? Shopping Centre? Is there a college or university?"

"There is a college, but it's an open campus, no Uni. They call them Malls here and that would be good for supplies but a nightmare to secure, likely full of people and large areas of glass. Same for the station, but it might give us a way out, use the train lines as an option." She grabbed her back and pulled out some papers and maps, "let's see. Theres the police station, looks pretty solid, it's a good size and the police will be based there. A good gathering point and it's pretty central to the city."

"Okay, we have a plan, cops it is. Pack anything that might be useful, we can shrink it down and dump it later if it's not useful."


End file.
